A Wonderful Accident 2
by Poe the second
Summary: Yami wishes he could have his own body so he could be more open with Mana. But when he goes to Egypt again, he finds this wish may come true, and he may be subject of another wonderful accident.


Okay by the request of AtemuManaLover, I wrote this sequel to my Yu Gi Oh fic Wonderful Accident

Okay by the request of AtemuManaLover, I wrote this sequel to my Yu Gi Oh fic Wonderful Accident. Read that first or you'll barely understand this. I own nothing

Yami stared at Mana, as she slept in her seat on the plane to Egypt. Yugi was also asleep, so Yami had time to think about a problem he'd been having. It had been one year since his Millennium Puzzle had brought Mana into his world, and they'd fallen in love. The time had been wonderful, except for one problem. Since Yugi and Yami shared a body, Yami and Mana could never really have time alone, which meant they didn't show their affection to one another often. Yami wished he had his own body, but that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

It wasn't that he resented Yugi at all, he was very grateful to and fond of the boy, if it wasn't for him, Yami never would have defeated Anubis again, he never would have defeated Marik's dark half, Yami dreaded to think where the world would be if Yugi hadn't solved the Millennium puzzle and set Yami free.

Yami decided he should try and think of the positives, like Yugi's grandfather was taking them on another trip to Egypt. This time they where actually going to see Yami's _tomb_! Another of Grandpa's old archeological buddies had dug it up, and had invited Grandpa to see it. Yami wondered if he would see his own dead body, and if so, what it would be like, it probably wouldn't be pleasant to look at, but it would still be interesting.

"What are you thinking about Yami?" Yami suddenly looked to his left and saw Yugi had woken up and was now watching him. "Oh nothing important Yugi." Said Yami looking away, "Oh come on Yami, if it's troubling you, it is important." said Yugi leaning towards Yami, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

Yami still said nothing, but he was looking towards Mana. Yugi followed his eyes, and realized what his pharaoh friend was thinking about. "Oh, you're thinking about your problem with Mana, aren't you?" Yami closed his eyes, nodded, and said, "I was just thinking if I just had my own body, I wouldn't have this problem Yugi." "Well you never know Yami. Doing the impossible is our business, isn't it?" Yami smiled, looked at Yugi, and said, "I guess you have a point Yugi, nothing really is impossible."

Mana suddenly began to stir, and Yami said, "Hey Yugi, mind if I take over for a little while?" asked Yami, Yugi nodded and the Millennium puzzle glowed brightly. When it faded Yami had control, and Yugi went off to somewhere as close to out of sight as he could get.

Mana woke up, stretched her arms, and looked to her right, to be greeted by Yami kissing her. She was surprised at first, but then she slowly wrapped her arms around Yami's neck. After a little while Yami pulled back, smiling and he said, "Have a nice nap?" Mana smiled and said, "Yes I did, thank you."

Yami looked her up and down and said, "I like your choice of clothes today." Mana giggled and said, "Thanks Yami." It had taken Mana awhile to get used to normal clothes, but she had eventually, and now look at her 1 year later, now she was practically a fashion expert. Today she was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a rose on it, made of sequins, along with a light blue mini skirt. She still wore her old boots though; Mana said she didn't want who she really was to disappear completely.

Mana put her head on Yami's shoulder, and said, "Yami, I just wish things could be different and we didn't have the problem we have." Yami kissed her forehead, and said, "So do I Mana, so do I."

Yugi and Yami both wished they had at least six more eyes, they looked all over the hallway they where walking down, and still couldn't see as much as they would have liked.

As they walked, Grandpa's friend, Bradley told them about what they where looking at. "These carvings depict aspects of King Yami's life, that one is his birth, this one is his crowning, and so on."

They came to a new hallway, and Bradley said, "This whole hallway depicts the time of the Shadow Games." He stopped at one, and said, "This one may seem familiar, because it shares some similarities to one on display in the museum in your home town." On it was the scene of Yami fighting a Shadow Game with the sorcerer who had owned the Millennium Rod, but it was missing the images of the 3 Egyptian God cards, and the Millennium Puzzle.

They moved on and came to the last carving, it was bordered by numerous hieroglyphs, it showed the Millennium Puzzle, above a sarcophagus. Below this was what looked like the pharaoh, rising from the sarcophagus. "What's this one depict?" asked Mana, "We're not actually sure, but it seems to say that the pharaoh will use the Millennium Puzzle to resurrect himself." Said Bradley.

"Now would you like to see the burial chamber? We're about to open the sarcophagus." Everyone nodded, and they walked through some more corridors, and came to a huge room, with carvings all over the walls, and a large ornate sarcophagus in the center.

Bradley turned to one of the diggers, and asked, "Are we ready to open it?" The digger nodded, and the diggers approached the sarcophagus, with excavation equipment, as Bradley said, "Remember, I want the sarcophagus as intact as possible, so just pry off the lid, don't smash it."

The diggers pulled out a number of crowbar like tools, stuck them into the place where the lid met the bottom part, and pulled up. The lid creaked, shifted, and finally came off, sending up a huge cloud of dust.

Everyone covered their faces, and as the dust cleared, they moved cautiously towards the sarcophagus, and looked inside, to be greeted with… nothing.

The sarcophagus was absolutely empty, except for a thick layer of dust. There was no sign of a mummy, it was like Yami had never been buried here at all.

"So where's the mummy?" asked Mana, Bradley scratched his head, and said, "If I was going to make a guess, this burial chamber, maybe even this whole tomb, is just for show, to fool tomb robbers. They must have buried the pharaoh somewhere else." He shrugged and said, "Oh well, this dig wasn't a total loss. We found some interesting artifacts." They walked back towards the exit to the tomb, and as they passed the carving of the pharaoh coming back to life, Yami stopped and looked at the hieroglyphs above the Millennium Puzzle.

He read them out loud, "The twins eye will guide the pharaoh." Yami stared at it a moment more, then shook his head, and followed after the others.

Yugi woke up, and sat up in his sleeping bag, they where staying in one of the tents, that the workers had set up. They where heading back to Cairo in the morning.

Yugi looked to his right and saw Yami sitting there, deep in thought, and troubled look on his face.

"What is it Yami?" asked Yugi, Yami turned to Yugi, and said, "Yugi, can I take control of our body for a little while?" "Um, okay." Said Yugi, the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and when it faded, Yami was in their shared body, and Yugi had become a spirit.

Yami got up, and made sure not to wake Mana, or Grandpa. He walked outside the tent and headed towards the tomb, "Yami, where are we going?" asked Yugi, "You'll see Yugi." Said Yami as they entered the tomb. He grabbed a lit torch, from a bracket, that one of the workers had forgotten to put out, and started down the hallway.

Yami came to the carving depicting his resurrection, and said, "The twin eyes will guide the way." He looked down at his Millennium Puzzle and suddenly had an idea. He raised the Millennium Puzzle, so that the eye on it, was at the same level as the one on the carving. Suddenly a golden beam of light shot out of the eye on the Puzzle, and hit the center of the one on the carving.

There was the noise of shifting stone, the carving of the Millennium Puzzle did a 180 degree turn, and the whole carving split in half, to reveal a huge room, but they couldn't see what was inside since it was to dark. Yami managed to see a large brazier, and he lit the pile of logs that was inside it. The fire started up almost immediately and suddenly trailed away from the brazier into a large brazier like trail that split in two, went up a slight slope and ended at both ends of a sarcophagus, just like the one in the first burial chamber.

Yugi stared, his mouth agape, and finally he said, "I don't believe it, we found the real burial chamber!" Yami walked further in, and approached the sarcophagus, and ran his hands over the lid. Then he tried to lift it up, but it remained stuck fast, and wouldn't move. "So how do we move it?" said Yugi, scratching his head.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Yami's shoulder, causing him to jump 3 inches into the air. "Yami calm down, it's me Mana!" said Mana, as she stepped into the light. Yami relaxed and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Said Mana placing her hands on her hips, "Well, I don't honestly know why Yami came here." Said Yugi, "Why did you Yami?"

He turned towards where Yami had been to see he wasn't listening, Yam had discovered a triangle shaped hole in the side of the sarcophagus, he ran his hands over it, and suddenly had an idea. Yami took the Millennium Puzzle, and placed it in the hole, it fit perfectly. He turned it counterclockwise, there was a clicking noise and the sarcophagus lid came loose.

Yami pushed the lid off, and inside lay a mummy. First Mana and Yugi freaked out, no mummy is a pleasant sight, then they all looked at the mummy in interest. Some of its bandages hung loose, and tattered, revealing some of the body, most of the skin had rotted away, leaving the body to be mostly skeleton. Most of the teeth where missing, along with the nose and eyes, and there was a thick layer of dust.

Yami reached out and touched his mummy slightly. Suddenly his Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly, so brightly that it blinded Mana and Yugi. Yami gave a cry, and finally the light disappeared, and Mana and Yugi looked up to where Yami had been, and saw he was gone.

Yugi looked down and saw something, "Hey, I'm in my body! And the Millenium Puzzle is gone!" "Where's Yami!?" cried Mana, "Right here." Said Yami, as he suddenly sat up, in the sarcophagus, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"What the… Yami what are you doing in there!?" cried Yugi, "Wait a minute, am I seeing things, or are you solid, and not a spirit!?" Yami nodded, and smiled, "Yes it seems, I wasn't trying to do anything, but somehow my Millennium Puzzle sent my spirit into my mummy, and resurrected me."

They walked out of the secret chamber, and the secret door shut behind them. Yugi went ahead of them, and Yami was about to follow, when suddenly Mana spun him around, pulled him close, and kissed him passionately. Yami was surprised for a second then kissed her back, and placed one hand on her waist, and the other on the back of her head. Eventually they both pulled away and looked into one another's eyes, finally Yami said, "Well it looks like I just had another wonderful accident."


End file.
